Soundless Voice
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Alois goes out to look for his childhood friend, and comes across a sad sight. Song-fic of "Soundless Voice" by Len Kagamine. AloisxOC


**A\N: So... Until I write an actual story for my OC, I'm writing this song-fic! This story is in Alois' POV, and forgive me if he's OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or Soundless Voice. I do own my OC.**  
**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**"At night when silence**  
**Envelops the town**  
**It is raining white**  
**I hold up my palms**  
**The snow melts as soon as I touched it**  
**A transient piece of life.**

"Claire! Claire! Where are you?!" I said as I walked through the woods. My name is Alois Trancy, I'm 14  
years old and I am the current head of the Trancy Estate. The person I was looking for was my childhood  
friend, her name is Claire.

Claire and I had been friends for years, she was the only one in the whole village to be nice to me and  
my brother. She was, in my opinion, the only one who didn't deserve to die. God, I was so relived to  
see she survived that fire.

We were seperated for a few years, but we reunited shortly after I met my butler, Claude. She lived  
with me ever since.

I was currently looking for her. Earlier today, she said she was going out for the day. I tried to  
convince her not to go, but I failed. She promised she wouldn't be gone long, but I was starting to get  
worried. So, my servants and I went to go look for her.

Night was falling and the only thing that kept the forest around me rom being engulfed in silence was  
the sound of my voice calling her name. I would eventually hear my servants in the distance. I just  
wanted to find her and go home, I don't like being alone in the dark. It wasn't until I looked up that  
I noticed it was snowing. I held up one of my hands and caught one of the many snowflakes. It melted in  
almost immeadtly. I sighed and continued to look for my friend.

**Snow accumulates without a sound**  
**Like light**  
**You smile as you gathered it**  
**Hey, how do I sound?**  
**Even if I reply, you**  
**Cannot hear anymore.**

"Claire! Where are you!? I swear if you don't answer me, I'll have Claude punish you!" I said, anger  
clear in my voice. I was starting to get angry at the missing female, I hate being ignored, no matter  
who that person is. I start walking, getting more and more impaitient with each step. The white snow  
sticking out in the dark night, like little lights to guide me. A small smile formes on my face, as a  
memory comes to my mind.

**~6 years ago~**

"Hello, good villager!" My 5 year old brother, Luka, says as he approaches the 7 year old girl. Claire  
turns to my brother and me and smiles. I blush a little and smile back.

"Luka, I already said you can call me Claire." Claire said as she ruffled his red hair.

"Okay, Claire!" Luka said. Claire noticed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, Jim!" Claire said.

"Hello, Claire." I said. Claire lets go and smiles her usual bright smile at both of us.

"So, is there something you want to talk about?" Claire asked. Luka nodded.

"Well, I have a question. The other day, you mentioned you love snow, why?" Luka asked. Claire looked  
up at the sky.

"Well, I love snow because it just looks beautiful. I would always go and gather it up in hopes of  
keeping it forever. I always got in trouble for bringing snow into the house." Claire said.

"Wow..." I whispered.

**~Currently~**

I snapped out of my thoughts. I had to focus.

"Focus." I whispered. I continued to search until I stopped. A sudden thought came to my mind. Had she  
run away? No, why would she? We're friends, right? Well, people do say I'm a bad person behind my back.

"Hey, am I bad person?" I asked nobody. I wasn't expecting someone to resond. I sighed once again and  
proceeded to keep calling out for my friend. It was then I heard something that made me gasp.

"No." A faint voice said.

**Say you're in pain**  
**Say you're lonely**  
**I'll find you**  
**Wherever you are…**  
**Don't leave me behind**

**aren't we always together as one?**

I ran to the source and was suprised. At the base of a giant tree, was a girl who couldn't have been  
older then 13. Her wavy brown hair went down to halfway down her back, her blue eyes that were a little  
darker then mine were slowly becoming duller. Her skin was as white as the snow. Her dress was slightly  
tattered and covered in dirt. I immeadtly knew who and what I was seeing.

Claire was dying.

"Claire!" I said and ran towards her. I kneeled down in front of her.

"W-what happened?" I asked. Claire smiled weakly at me. It wasn't the bright smile she would usually  
give me. It was a smile of sadness. I had seen it only once before, when Luka died and she tried to  
cheer me up.

"I don't remember. It happened so fast." Claire said. My eyes began to tear up.

"No. Please don't leave me. Not you too." I said. Claire put a hand to my face, running her fingers  
through my light blonde hair, using up what was left of her strength.

"Hey, maybe I'll see Luka again. Won't that be nice?" Claire asked. I had mixed feelings about that.

**As the snow becomes thicker**  
**You gradually fade away**  
**I can't do anything but embrace you.**

"Help! Claude help! Please!" I shouted for my butler. In almost a minute, Claude was with us.

"What is it, Master?" Claude asked calmly, which was something that irritated me a little, but not now.

"Claire's dying! Do something!" I shouted, tears starting to run down my cheeks. Claude nodded and went  
to find help. The snow kept falling, as her condition grew worse. I knew this was the end of my friend.  
I hugged her, not even thinking of letting go. There was no hope.

**I wish, just one more time**  
**To hear your voice**  
**One more time, just one more time…**  
**Say my name…**

**From your unfocused, blank eyes**  
**A drop appeared.**

Claire looked me in the eyes. She kissed me on the cheek, causing my face to turn red.

"Goodbye, Jim Macken..." Claire whispered as a tear fell down her face. With that, her eyes were dull,  
her heart stopped and she was longer breathing.

She was dead.

"No..." I whispered. My childhood friend, who would always cheer me up whenever I was sad, had died in  
my arms.

**In this gray world**  
**Everything has stopped**  
**Except for the quietly falling snow.**

I just sat there, holding the corpse. Snow fell around us. I felt numb, it was cold. I was all alone in  
the snow, just feeling as if I would just join her and die at any second.

"Please... Come back..." I whispered.

**You are becoming cold**  
**Your voice has not come back**  
**We've given up understanding each other**  
**Hear my voice, smile for me once more**  
**I have ran out of tears**  
**I cannot**  
**Melt you…**

More tears fell down my face. Claire had known me longer then Claude, she understood me more. She would  
always stay with me, no matter what I did to her. When we were kids, she and my brother were the only  
ones I ever liked. Both are dead now. Even now, I think she was the only one who ever truly liked me.

"Come back... Don't leave me..." I said. No response. I kept feeling like she would wake up and scare  
me.

**If possible, my voice**  
**Take it all away**  
**And give it to the person dear to me.**

**If I'll be in a world alone**  
**Without you**  
**Just…**  
**Take me away**  
**With you.**

My servants found me crying and holding the body. None of them, not even Claude, dared to pull me away.  
I was in enough pain. I don't care about them at the moment, if I could give their lives in order for  
Claire to come back to life right now, I would. I would even trade my own life for hers.

A world without my childhood friend was a world that I never wanted to live in. It was the world I was  
in now.

**I love you, even that**  
**Cannot be said**  
**Our era**  
**Is about to close**  
**Forever**

**Even if I shout, I can't get**  
**You or your voice back.**

"I love you, Claire... Please come back..." I said. My tears blurred my vision. I had always loved her.  
Ever since we met. I had never told her, and I never can now. My sobs got louder. She was never coming  
back.

**To the falling snow**  
**Please don't stop falling**  
**Take me away with her**

**Everything transient, my voice, my life**  
**Erase all of them.**

"Master, she's gone." Claude said. I scremaed and cried even louder.

"NO! NO! NO!" I cried. Every memory replayed in my head, every single up to now. I collapsed next to  
her, my vision turning black.

A few years ago my younger brother died shortly after a fire. And just now, my childhood friend, no, my  
only friend died in the snow. What I wouldn't give to reunite with both of them right now. Maybe, if  
I'm lucky, I will soon. The last thing I see is Claire's body lying down next to me in the snow.

**Until all is white…"**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A\N: So sad. Anyways, I will write a story for Claire sometime in the future. Hey, maybe, I should **  
**write a Proof of Life story to go along with this one! Maybe, just maybe...**  
**Happy New Year.**


End file.
